monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Monster Jam World Finals 20
We can blame the Oakland Raiders and UNLV for this change. Mythman What are the sources for the listed TWS/ATV competetors? I haven't seen any confirmation of anybody for those events yet. MikeBev (talk) 18:44, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Anyone listed for two wheel/atv is a driver that has dominated in that category. Blake Granger won over 20 atv races in a row. Tyler and Tristan are the two who are mostly likely to win the arena two wheel award--Mythman96 (talk) 02:35, April 7, 2019 (UTC). No one has been announced however I might be able to find out the atv/speedster competitors tomorrow Monster truck nerd (talk) Alright. Now I'm confused. So the people in the TWS and high jump are NOT in the main field, correct? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 20:49, April 16, 2019 (UTC) That was originally the plan, but they may have changed it as I highly doubt they would keep Tom Meents and the Anderson brothers out of racing or freestyle. --Mythman96 (talk) 01:39, April 19, 2019 (UTC) The fact that The Black Pearl wasn’t invited to the World Finals this year really bothers me.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 16:30, April 30, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I totally agree Josh, it would've been way better since now that morgan is the final competitor plus the fact that we now have FIVE GRAVE DIGGERS in racing & freestyleMTfan (talk) 16:33, April 30, 2019 (UTC) I can't wait for people to realise that they are inviting competitors by driver, and not truck. All of the drivers earned their spots. It's not by the truck name, its by the driver. I do agree that cole should have gotten in, and I do think that having multi colored diggers would make things way better, but in the end, the diggers were invited because most of them won their series. That's fair, and they earned it. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 16:55, April 30, 2019 (UTC) And what about Charlie Pauken, he wasn’t invited, even though he finished third in his tour, he could’ve been at least invited to the high jump. The fact that many veteran drivers as well as fan favorite trucks weren’t invited, such as Northern Nightmare and Cam McQueen, and Monster Mutt and Charlie Pauken, because of the reduced lineup, not only annoys me, it worries me. I agree that the driver need makes the truck, however that also means that the driver can win no matter which truck is he/she is driving, with that said, I’m gonna say that I expected to have the one driver per truck, or in this case, one driver per identity rule. But it also worries that this issues could become future controversies, for example, only 2 independent drivers were chosen to compete in the main field, at least 6 out of the seven competitions have a Grave Digger competing, Max-D competes in all, the DDS champion of last year wasn’t invited to the main field, the other 5 championships seem like consolation prizes, and many drivers who performed really well on their tours weren’t invited to compete, at all, for example Zane Rettew and Stinger remained second at their tour the entire season, that should have earned him a spot, and let’s not talk about Cole Vernard and Matt Pagliarulo. It makes me sad the fact that last year could’ve been the last year for many veteran drivers and trucks to appear at a World Finals, and that many independent drivers are or could be leaving because they know they don’t stand a chance against the favoritisms FELD is giving to HIMSELF. Sorry, forgot my sign ---- Teamscreamfan2589778 (talk) 17:59, April 30, 2019 (UTC) It would be nice to have diversity in the field, I agree. But also keep in mind there are behind the scenes matters that can occur too. For example, with Pauken, something could have happened thst got him busy. Maybe he didn't want to compete this year (which seems ridiculous, but considering how hectic life can get, and how long he has been competing, I wouldn't put it past him. Another thing off topic, but cam mqueen should absolutely not have been invited this year for any reason. He is in the international tour yes, but he hasn't even done any shows this year. In my opinion, the issue isn't who they chose. My issue is thst the lineup was lowered. If the lineup was bigger, pauken, stinger, cold, all would have gotten in.ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 18:21, April 30, 2019 (UTC) 'New Trucks' Calling it Now. It's octon8er, wildfire, and yeti. Their toy releases are too on time for it to be coincidence.ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 13:33, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Since the World Finals is happening tomorrow, I'll predict who I'd like to see win each competition: Showdown 1. Soldier Fortune Black Ops 2. Monster Mutt Dalmatian/Jail Bird (As the truck's chassis is used for Monster Mutt Dalmatian) 3. Kraken 4. Scooby Doo 5. Alien Invasion 6. El Toro Loco Racing 1. Megalodon 2. BroDozer 3. Bakugan Dragonoid 4. Bounty Hunter 5. Earth Shaker 6. Morgan Kane's Grave Digger Two-Wheel Skills 1. Fire Max-D 2. Earth Shaker 3. El Toro Loco 4. Brandon Vinson's Grave Digger 5. Max-D 6. Son-Uva Digger High Jump 1. Fire Megalodon 2. Ice El Toro Loco 3. Avenger 4. Wild Flower 5. Bakugan Dragonoid 6. Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian Speedsters 1. Blue Thunder 2. Armando Castro's El Toro Loco 3. Alien Invasion 4. Colton Eichelberger's Max-D 5. Blake Granger's Max-D 6. Tyler Menninga's Grave Digger ATVs 1. Pirate's Curse 2. Soldier Fortune Black Ops 3. El Toro Loco 4. Blake Granger's Max-D 5. Brandon Vinson's Grave Digger 6. Soldier Fortune Freestyle 1. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior 2. Wild Flower 3. Fire Zombie 4. Whiplash 5. Lucas Oil Crusader 6. Ice Dragon Here are my bets. Showdown Soldier Fortune Black Ops Max-D (Granger) El Toro Loco (List) Two Wheel Skills Son-Uva Digger Max-D (Fire) EarthShaker ATV Tyler Menninga Colton Eichelberger Kayla Blood Speedsters Colton Eichelberger Armando Castro Matt Cody High Jump Max-D (Fire) Avenger Monster Energy Racing Dragon (Ice) Son-Uva Digger Grave Digger (Menninga) BroDozer Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle Son-Uva Digger Grave Digger (A. Anderson) Megalodon Wild Flower Monster Energy --JoshWizz123 (talk) 21:41, May 9, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 ANNOUNCERS I swear, these "announcers" are terrible! I can hardley keep focus on what is going on in qualifying because the commentators are ticking me off and get on my nerves! I sure do miss Scott Douglass and Army Armstron, now those guys would be perfect to announce this event!CowboyGeneral (talk) 00:13, May 10, 2019 (UTC) I feel ya bro, I can't stand hearing Ryan LaCosse yelling out "AnD hEs BaCk oN AlL 4 Bkt TiREs" over and over again. Michael Navarro is another I can't stand, he just doesn't even try. I met him when I went to Knoxville last April and I just hate the way he says his lines. So monotone.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 02:40, May 10, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 :I miss the good old SPEED days, Scott Douglass and Mark Schroeder doing it. Then again, that was for TV, not sure if they were the duo at events ever. I wish they would at least do it together again. Magitroopa (talk) 02:53, May 10, 2019 (UTC) I do remember that they did host together at the World Finals a couple of times, that's for sure.JoshWizz123 (talk) 02:58, May 10, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 JIMMY WINS!!!!!!!!! Finally after 14 years means he might be in the world record books. (Monster truck nerd) ATV Racing Results Any results from the ATV Racing championship? Combatbot2015 (talk) 03:50, May 11, 2019 (UTC) : Here. Magitroopa (talk) 04:02, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:03, May 11, 2019 (UTC) I screwed up the page. Trying to fix it Fire & Ice encore Who drove Max D during the Fire & Ice encore? Was that the same chassis that was used for the 7 truck jump encore?CowboyGeneral (talk) 21:29, May 12, 2019 (UTC) No. Tom drove it on a separate chassis. --Mythman96 (talk) 01:22, May 13, 2019 (UTC) I got the tag from the ice Dalmatian after high jump. Cynthia gave it to me after her interview, --Mythman96 (talk) 04:36, May 15, 2019 (UTC)